Our program is concerned with the role of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in homeostasis, in hypertension and in congestive heart failure. Presently, our major thrust is to define the role of renal prostalandins and especially as they relate to the renin-angiotensin system in several experimental states including sodium depletion, renovascular hypertension, and heart failure. Our approach is to completely eliminate the adrenergic nervous system and then to study the acute response to prostaglandin synthetase inhibition with several inhibitors. In addition, we will continue to evaluate the role of the renin-angiotensin system in experimental renovascular hypertension.